


Wriggling Day Surprise

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Piercing, handjob, rails that pail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: On Mallek's 9th wriggling day, you decided to gift him a new piercing that he's always wanted. But when he just can't keep still, you're forced to take matters into your own hands.





	Wriggling Day Surprise

“Hold the fuck still Mallek, this’ll just a second.”  
  
“I can’t just fuckin’ control my bulge like you can, Daraya.” Mallek shot a bit of a glare in your direction, and the hand on your shoulder gave a quick squeeze. You rolled your eyes and tried again in vain to push the needle through the underside of Mallek’s bulge. Your hand was wrapped around the base of the blue tentacle and it squirmed in your grip, attempting to wrap around your fingers every time you moved in with the needle.

“I can’t be blamed for what it expects when you’re down there grabbing at it. Especially when it knows it’s my wriggling day.” Mallek chuckled and you rolled your eyes at him again, setting the needle back down into it’s case. Your moirail really could be a dork sometimes, but that was part of what you liked about him.

“Only you could get this worked up with a needle pointed at your junk.” You shot a sardonic grin up at him, but your hand started to stroke along his bulge all the same. “Let’s get this thing wrangled so I can jab a fuckin’ hole in it properly.”

“Shiiiit yeah.” Mallek moved his hand from your shoulder and laid back. He caught his head with his arms and let out an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Best moirail.”   
  
You let out a little ‘snrk’ of laughter and let his bulge thread between your fingers. You propped your head up with your arm, pressing your elbow into his thigh as you watched the tentacle wind through your fingers. Cerulean started to leak from the tip, and you rolled your thumb over the opening, pulling a pleased gasp from Mallek’s lips. “Yeah, remind me why I’m dating a dork like you again?”

“I’m the fucking coolest dude you know, and I hold the  _ best _ feelings jams. I can’t believe you would fuckin’ call me a dork like that. I am hurt Daraya. Fucking wounded.” God he was such a dork. In lieu of a response, you gave his bulge a squeeze and started to stroke in earnest. He let out a groan and you smiled a little. You could always pull down the try-hard front he put up one way or another.

Mallek’s hips started to gently roll up against your hand, and you could hear his breath hitch in his throat momentarily. You moved your head from your hand and shifted over, slipping a finger into his nook with a hum. He let out a louder groan and lifted his hips into the air. Slurry started to leak more vigorously from his bulge, running over your hand as you stroked in time with his gentle thrusts.

His nook was tight around your finger, and pleasantly cool to the touch. Every movement of your finger pulled a weak groan from him, and it didn’t take long before you pressed another finger in. You slowly started to work your hands faster, curling your fingers up inside him and rhythmically squeezing his bulge.

“Shit, fuck, D-Daraya!” Mallek started to squirm and you quickly pressed a third finger into his nook. You could feel him squeeze around your fingers and his bulge started to pulse in your hand as he came. Cerulean slurry spilled over your hands and down his legs, making a mess on the tiled floor.

After a few moments you slipped your fingers out of him and grabbed one of the towels you had brought. Not exactly the intended purpose, but you’d make do. You quickly went to work cleaning up the mess, keeping Mallek’s bulge from retreating back into its sheath with your other hand. “F-fuck. Best. Wriggling day. Ever.”

“Yeah, yeah. You owe me after this, dork.” With the mess largely cleaned up, you tossed the soiled towel away and reached back to grab the needle. His bulge finally stilled, and you quickly lined up the needle. Later you’d swear he woke up half the neighborhood with his shriek, and your ears didn’t stop ringing all day, but once the pain had passed he was more than grateful for his wriggling day gifts.  
  
Best. Moirail. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First Hiveswap fic! Yeah, I know, we know almost nothing about them, but idc I like this still. It'll be fun to see just how wrong I am when act 2 hits.  
> The ever lovely Carmine drew the start of this fic when I first had the idea of Daraya giving Mallek a piercing, [so do give them plenty of love!](https://carminesins.tumblr.com/post/167634592180/hold-the-fuck-still-mallek-thisll-just-a)  
> Next on the docket is my longest one-shot yet, starring Mindfang, The Dolorosa, and Vriska, so keep an eye out for that!  
> And as always, if you like my work, feel free to [buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A6242F7L)


End file.
